<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the northern prom by pvffinsdaisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162055">the northern prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvffinsdaisies/pseuds/pvffinsdaisies'>pvffinsdaisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Immigration, Prom, but her parents are, denmark and norway aren’t mentioned, implied racism, so i guess you could interp the anko family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvffinsdaisies/pseuds/pvffinsdaisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hrafnhildur goes to her first and only prom, but it’s not so much fun when you’re the outcast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the northern prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a small fanfic i wrote for a challenge on instagram called the northern prom. i wanted to post it here because i was actually somewhat proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>her parents' words rang loud through her head. how they smiled so widely and said, “why don’t you go to your prom? it’ll be fun!” so sure and confident that their daughter would have the glorified prom shown in those romantic teenage films- naïvity at its finest. she knew what they had been expecting: a beautifully tall young man to sweep her off her feet, her sudden saviour of whom she’d gleefully stroll back to her front door after a night of magic and sweet nothings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀hrafnhildur’s reality wasn’t like that painfully common fantasy. “ignorance is bliss, well it’s not so fun when you’re the one ignored.” she thought to herself, her hands running down the rose pink tulle that coated her skirt. she sat down, and found her mind would wilfully wander to all the ‘what ifs’ she could think of: what if she didn’t go to prom? what if she had just one friend there? what if she had never moved to the uk at all and never had to deal with any prom in the slightest? a small smile found its way to her face on the last one; she missed her true home so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀as the night continued, so did her misery. a play happened around her, but hrafnhildur was sat in the audience unable to give any input or change anything in the slightest; all she could do was simply watch the actors and actresses continue on their scene. a smoke of unreleased air in her lungs smoothly escaped. she knew this would happen. it was too obvious. hrafnhildur arrived late, being the far too hopeful immigrant- which of course meant she was not one of them and would never be one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀how long until all of this was over? a few hours. she would have to wait uncomfortable and alone in the corner for a few more hours. unfortunately, that wasn’t soon enough for the alienated student as the sadness overwhelmed her and tears drowned her eyes. heart full of melancholy, she pulled her knees to her chest and hid. her once pristine gown now marked with horrific tear stains and the blackness of running eyeliner. this day had become her worst nightmare, but it would all be over within a few hours.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION:</p><p> </p><p>as i mentioned, this was for an instagram competition. i do have a roleplay account for nyo iceland, it’s called @/eldgoslunda if anyone wants to check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>